


The Hard Six

by Aurora20



Series: Sine Qua Non [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora20/pseuds/Aurora20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of A/U Sine Qua Non series: Laura decides to try one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with BSG or Syfy.**

**Third installment to my previous A/U stories: Sine Qua Non and One Week**

**I feel it's important to note that this story takes place on Earth in a fictional Russia in the 20th century. Some of the references are accurate but the premise is totally made up.**

* * *

"Well this is a first," Laura noted sitting down at the table. "You two beat us."

"Fritz usually beats us," Bill reminded pushing in his wife's chair and taking a seat. "Brenda generally stands us up."

"Haha," Brenda said dryly.

"Sorry we're late. I was helping Zak train for his meet and we got home later than I thought. Bill was caught up with Kara's science project. And then Lee decided to throw a fit because he wanted to go to a movie with this girl," Laura recapped looking around the table. "Where's the wine?"

"We're drinking water."

"Water?" Laura repeated curiously and getting the waitress's attention. "Can we have a bottle of chardonnay?"

"You don't have to do that," Brenda insisted motioning the young woman away. "I'm supporting Fritzie and staying away from alcohol."

"Brenda..." Fritz groaned.

"What's going on?" Laura asked looking from Fritz to Brenda. "What is it?"

Leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath Brenda shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"So..." Laura began wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as he sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes and planted gentle kisses along Bill's neck before lightly biting his earlobe. "We should have a baby."

Bill's ease and comfort at his wife's seductive tactics vanished at her words. "Laura," he replied gently, his voice full of regret. "You can't have a baby."

His harsh reminder stung as he clearly made the distinction that she - not he - could not have babies. Thankfully she felt too good to feel pain. After a bottle of wine at the restaurant, Laura felt unstoppable.

"That was years ago. Things change. Addie talks all the time about -" Laura protested resting her chin squarely in the crown of his neck.

"You are drunk." Bill noted turning his head slightly in her direction. "Let's go to bed. I'll take the kids out in the morning. You can sleep as long as you want."

"I don't want to sleep." Laura protested running her hands down Bill's chest and towards his belt.

"Don't do this Laura." Bill pleaded moving her arms from around him and standing up. "I know it's hard. Brenda's announcement was unexpected but it doesn't change things for us. We tried-"

"It's been a long time." Laura reminded, desperately clinging to the weightless high of intoxication.

"That doesn't mean it's better." Bill watched helpless as his wife absorbed his words and accepted the crushing reality that they couldn't have children. "We have the boys and Kara." He reminded, desperate to offer her a silver lining. "They love you so much. And I love you so much. We'll get through this and it will be okay."

Laura silently nodded in agreement as she bit her lower lip to hold back tears. Unsuccessful she quickly brushed away the drop that slide down her cheek. The painful reminder stinging her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura can Kara and I get a pop?" Lee asked turning to face her on the blecher above.

"Sure," Laura replied keeping her eye on the swimmers in the pool and sizing up Zak's competition.

"Hey lady," Ellen greeted taking a seat next to Laura. "How's the competition?"

"Nothing Zak can't handle. What are you doing here?"

"Caprica has cheerleading practice. Figured I'd hang out with you."

"Laura!" Kara cried making her way up the bleachers.

"What?" Laura asked startled by the girl's sudden return. "Where's your drink?"

"Mom said I can't leave," Lee grumbled. "She also said I need to grab my bag and sit with her and Hank."

Laura glanced at Bill and waited for him to respond but he said nothing.

"I want pop" Kara whined stomping her foot in protest.

"Sit down Starbuck," Bill ordered keeping his eyes on the pool. "We'll get dinner after the meet. And Lee go sit with your mother."

"Yes Sir," the kids replied obediently taking their post.

Ellen exchanged a glance with Laura who only sucked in her lips. Zak's swimming was an area of contention for the Adamas and Carolanne. A competitive swimmer in her youth, Laura loved sharing her old hobby with her stepson and his mother hated it.

Carolanne never hid her disdain for Bill's wife. She was jealous of the other woman's relationship with her sons and made sure to exercise her authority whenever possible. However, since Carolanne proved unwilling to wake up early to take Zak to practice, she was forced to rely on Laura's offer to take him. Twice a week Laura drove to her husband's ex's house to take Zak to practice and often practiced with him in the evening. She attended every meet and was his best cheerleader. The sensitivity of the matter forced Laura to hold her tongue whenever Carolanne made unreasonable demands at meets or practices.

"Since Kara can't get drinks, why don't you and I grab a snack." Ellen suggested after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "We have plenty of time before the meet starts."

"Fine." Laura reluctantly agreed standing up and following Ellen to concessions.

"Saul told me about Brenda." Ellen started as they reached the line.

"I really don't want to talk about this." Laura insisted, already tempted to abandon her friend.

Ellen paused and shook her head slowly as she looked into Laura's eyes. "You already did it. You're pregnant aren't you?"

"This has nothing to do with Brenda." Laura replied firmly. "I've been thinking about it for awhile and had Dr. Brooks remove the implant at my last appointment."

"Has something changed?" Ellen asked stunned by the news. "Why didn't you tell Bill?"

Laura paused and reflected on her doctor appointment. It's been 3 years since her last miscarriage. Kara moved in with them and it was easy to be distracted. Now they had a routine and it was harder to forget the life she had wanted for them. The ten year anniversary of the accident didn't help. Neither did her birthday. She was getting older and she knew the possibility of ever having a child was slipping further away. The small rod in her arm became a painful reminder that what she wanted most was being taken from her. She decided to have it removed and see how she felt. Laura promised the doctor she and Bill would meet with her before moving forward but her husband's rebuff after Brenda's announcement changed her mind. Laura spent many years doing things for others, this was something she wanted to do for herself.

"I don't need a lecture Ellen."

"I know you don't. You just need a drinking a buddy," she replied handing Laura a pop.

"Zak's up," Laura noted, as the boy positioned himself at the edge of the pool. "Go Zak!"

* * *

 

"Mom!" Zak called out making his way to the group. "Did you see me?"

"You were awesome kiddo," Carolanne said embracing her son. "Keep it up you'll be a true Opympian."

"I didn't know if I'd make it. The turn was a little off but I recovered," Zak beamed excitedly.

"You had them by a foot," Laura assured, eager to congratulate Zak after his victory.

"Thank Laura," Zak replied giving her a hug. "I finally got the breathing trick. I really did feel like a fish."

"I'm so proud of you. You were wonderful."

"You were a champion Zak," Bill added rustling the boys damp hair.

"Alright," Carolanne interrupted sharply. "We've got to get going to celebrate your victory."

"I thought we were going to take them out to dinner?" Bill questioned frustrated by his ex's common game.

"It's Thursday Bill. Our day," she replied linking arms with Hank.

"You said we could take the boys out after the meet," Bill reminded calmly.

"I don't recall. Come on Lee," Carolanne called over to the bleachers. "We're leaving. You can celebrate Sunday."

"What's going on? You said we were going to dinner," Kara protested as the boys headed out with their mother. "We're suppose to celebrate Zak's win."

"We'll still go out to dinner," Laura promised, doing her best to mask her disappointment. "And we'll celebrate this weekend."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah," Laura quietly agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What on earth?" Laura moaned as she entered the apartment and nearly tripped over a pile of shoes and backpacks. Looking up she gasped at the mess in her living room and kitchen. Empty containers of food littered the counter and table as the kids laid on the couch watching television.

"What's going on?"

"Thank God you're home. We're starving!" Kara exclaimed draping her body over the furniture.

"It looks like you've had plenty to eat, there are food wrappers everywhere," Laura replied picking up trash as she made her way to the kitchen.

"That was a snack. We need actual food," Zak explained.

"Where's your father? He's cooking dinner tonight."

"I don't know. He hasn't been here," Lee replied looking over at her. "Want me to call him?"

Laura sighed at the news but quickly composed herself. "No. I'm going to change. You guys clean up and we'll go out to eat."

"Sweet!"

* * *

 

"You're home awfully late," Laura said getting out of bed and following Bill into the bathroom. He smelled of booze and perfume making it obvious he had been at a club with Saul.

Bill ignored her comments as he removed his shirt and hung it over the chair.

"You didn't return my calls today," she pointed out leaning against the door and watching him in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "About this morning. I didn't want you to find out that way. I had a plan. I wanted to wait until you came back from your trip and I had a better idea of what - of how things were progressing."

Laura waited for Bill's reaction but saw none. Rinsing his mouth out, he acted like she wasn't in the room. Frustrated she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Hand me a towel," Bill replied brushing off the excess water from his face and holding out his hand. "What do you want me to say Laura? We discussed this and you did what you wanted. Clearly you're not interested in my opinions."

"Bill," Laura sighed. "It's not-"

"Don't lie to me Laura. Not anymore. Not today. I'm not in the mood," Bill demanded holding up his hand.

"You're upset, I get that."

"You don't get that Laura. How did this happen? What happened to the implant?"

"I had it removed." Laura admitted, unprepared to continue the discussion. "Look, it's been a long day. We don't need to do this right now-"

"Five times." Bill interrupted, holding up his hand as a visual aid, his anger giving way to heartache. "You've done this five times. You almost lost your life for it last time. Do you remember that?"

"That was a long time ago," Laura replied, turning her back on him and heading for bed.

"What did Brooks say?" Bill challenged, the effects of alcohol influencing his temperament. "If she told you something changed you wouldn't have tricked me. Nothing has changed Laura. You and I know damned well that if you saw Brooks or talked to Addie they'd advise you to term-"

"Shut up!" Laura exclaimed, her voice shrill and eyes flaring with anger. "I did not trick you."

"What would you call it? I told you we were done."

"You told me! You made a decision for us! Who gave you the right to make that decision?"

"Who gave you the right to ignore it?" Bill shot back with unfiltered fury. "You slept with me under false pretenses."

"Fal-False," Laura stuttered in disbelief. "Go to hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Laura looked around and immediately recognized her surroundings. The opera house. Moving frantically through the building she raced in search of something. Turned around, she suddenly caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of her eye - a small child tottering down the hall. Laura moved swiftly to catch up. Her mouth moved but there were no words just muffled noise as the child moved farther into the distance...

Waking up in a pool of sweat, Laura sat up panting for air. Reaching out her arm it fell directly on to the mattress as the space normally occupied by her husband was empty.

* * *

"Another late night?" Laura greeted from the couch. Watching Bill enter the living room she checked for signs that he had been drinking but saw none. "Where were you?"

"Work."

"Did you eat? I can heat up dinner?" Laura asked moving to get on her feet.

"I'm fine," Bill insisted continuing through the room and heading for the back.

"You want to sit down? I think we need to talk about yesterday. Emotions were at the surface. We said things we shouldn't have."

"I meant what I said," Bill said, his frustration bubbling at the surface. "You shouldn't have done this. You lied to me. I'm supposed to be in Gabon for a month. I'm supposed to be thousands of miles away and leave you with my sons? God knows what could happen?!"

"Yes. Your sons," Laura replied looking up at the ceiling to hold back tears. "I have no sons. I have no children. I'm not a parent so I have no idea what I'm doing right? I can't be trusted with your boys without supervision."

"Laura-" Bill said quietly as he realized his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worr-"

"You meant it." Laura stood up and wrapped her sweater tightly around her body before forcing herself to look at Bill. "The boys can stay with their mom while you're gone. Kara will see them at school and I'll talk to Carolanne about evenings out. They might enjoy a break from each other."

"Laura, I'm sorry." Bill apologized reaching out for her hand. "I trust you with the boys. I just keep thinking about the last time. When I saw you lying on the ground covered in blood... it was scariest moment of my life."

Laura recoiled at the reminder. "I'm going to bed. I made a chicken pasta if you change your mind about dinner."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"When are you going to the doctor?" Bill asked entering the kitchen as Laura made lunches. "Laura," he said once she proved unresponsive. "Have you talked to Addison?"

Bill stood and watched Laura ignore him for several minutes before walking over to pick up the phone. "I'm going to call Kulikovsky and tell him I can't go."

"You can't refuse an assignment," Laura replied without emotion as she dropped sandwiches in each paper bag.

"I will if you don't talk to me. I'll resign my commission and we'll live on your salary," Bill threatened, moving between her and the counter to take her wrists in his hands. "This is why I didn't want you to do this. Because you do this. You shut down. You push me away. You don't take care of yourself."

"I'm taking care of myself," Laura shot back before getting loose from his grip but remaining in front of him. "I'm taking prenatal vitamins. Getting nine hours of sleep. Counting calories. I'm doing everything I need to."

"You need to see a doctor. Why don't we call Brooks now?" Bill suggested reaching out for the phone. "I'm sure she can fit you in."

"I have an appointment next week." Laura replied, holding him back. "It's too early for her to tell me anything I don't already know."

Bill moved his hands to his wife's sides and brushed his thumbs across her flat stomach. He was mad at her, e was scared, he didn't want to leave and he felt helpless.

"Dad?" Lee called out from the other room.

"In the kitchen."

"Are we still going to breakfast? You said we could go out since you're leaving."

"Yeah," Bill replied resisting Laura's attempt to move. "See what's up with Zak and Kara. We'll leave in ten minutes."

"Okay. You coming Laura?" Lee asked curiously picking up on tension in the room.

"Not this time. I have meetings - including one in about 40 minutes," Laura said checking the clock. "But I'll see you boys. I plan on calling your mom tonight or tomorrow to find a good time. I thought we could go ice skating or something."

"Cool," Lee replied heading to the back. "I'll go make sure Kara's up."

"Ice skating?"

"I'm not disabled Bill."

"Just be careful. What time are your meetings?" Bill asked running his hand through her hair. "I'm going to call Addison. She's your sister and will happily take a few minutes to tell you what you already know. Maybe she'll tell me some things I don't know - like when this happened."

"Eight weeks." Laura replied, following Bill's gaze to her abdomen. "I'm feel good - except for the morning sickness. It's too early to know anything else."

"I'd feel better with third party confirmation."

"I'm fine." Laura assured, giving him a kiss. "I'll see you next month. I'll call you. Be safe."

"You too," Bill replied, reluctantly letting her go.

"You better go make sure Kara is actually out of her bed if you plan on leaving in 10 minutes," Laura suggested eager to change topics and end the morning on a light note. "And try to - you know - take them to school at some point today. You're a General for goodness sakes, you shouldn't fall for their doe eyes and pouts."

"I'll be firm," Bill promised with a small smile.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. You always let them guilt you and then I have to be the bad guy. That is in fact the reason I scheduled plenty of meetings for this morning," Laura said taking a bite out of a bagel. "You're going to breakfast so have them to school in time for lunch."

"Yes, sir."

 


	6. Chapter 6

“We need to talk!” Addison exclaimed barging into Laura’s office.

Laura glared at her sister before bringing her attention back to her visitor. 

“Billy this is my sister, Addison Shepherd. Addison meet Billy Keikeya my former assistant back in Grozny and newly elected representative to the Duma.”

“Nice to meet you. Laura always speaks highly of you,” Addison replied automatically not breaking eye contact with her sister.

Noting Addison’s urgency Billy stood to take his leave. “I better go. It was great to see you Laura. I appreciate your support.”

“Absolutely. I look forward to working with you,” Laura assured guiding her guest to the door. “Give Dee my best and let her know I want the four of us to get together for dinner. Or if you want to bring the kids you can do that too. I’d love to meet them.”

“I’ll let her know. Have a great day. Pleasure to meet you Dr. Shepherd.”

“Best of luck,” Addison returned, forcing a smile as she impatiently waited for her sister to shut the door. “You’re pregnant!” 

“Keep your voice down,” Laura instructed going back to her desk. 

“What were you thinking? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’re not having this conversation. I have another meeting in 10 minutes that I need to get ready for.”

“Laura. Look at me,” Addison demanded. “What are you thinking here? You feel on the ice and you haven’t been to a doctor.”

“For the love of-” Laura cried tossing a file on her desk. “Some boys came whipping around the rink and caught me off guard. I have a bruised hip that’s it.” 

“Meet me at the hospital later and I can do an ultrasound. Make sure everything is ok,” Addison offered resting her hand on Laura’s.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Booker next Wednesday.”

“Bill said you told him the appointment was Tuesday.”

“I had to go to an award ceremony. It came up last minute and I had to reschedule.” Laura explained as she flipped through the papers on her desk.

Addison didn’t believe the story but felt that any attempt to get a confession would be futile. “I’m sure Booker can see you sooner but either way, I can see you now. We can leave and you can be back in 40 minutes.”

“I have meetings all day.”

“Tonight then.” Addison pressed. “Dad can pick up Kara, take her to dinner. We can go to the hospital and -”

“No.” Laura snapped, taking a deep breath to regain composure. “Thank you for the offer but no.”

“I know it’s scary Laura. I know how much you want this. You spend everyday being the most wonderful mom to three lucky kids and you don’t get the title but if something is wrong...we have to address that - you have to. Bill said it’s nine almost ten weeks. We can hear a heartbeat.”

Or not hear one, Laura silently added the words her sister was tactically avoiding. She knew she needed to see a doctor but she longed to hold on to the possibility of motherhood for a while longer. Now it could be easy, with the exception of Bill she had avoided reminders and warnings. She could pretend she was normal. The minute she stepped into the doctor’s office a timer would start. A countdown of how long it would last and she couldn’t bear it. She couldn’t run from it either.

“Friday. I’ll stop in Friday and you can do an ultrasound.”

“And bloodwork.” Addison added, relieved at the reasonable victory.

“Fine.” Laura conceded grabbing her coat. “I’ll see you later.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m here for Kara Thrace,” Laura informed the secretary at the front desk of the principal’s office.

“You must be Laura Adama,” the woman replied looking up from her computer.

“Yes, I am. I’m sure the principal wants to speak with me about this fight; however, I have a very important appointment in about five minutes,” Laura said hurridly, catching sight of Kara and Zak sitting on a bench in the back of the room.

“I’ll let him know. In the meantime, all of the kids involved in the fight have been suspended for a week.”

“Lovely,” Laura muttered bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose before signing the document the secretary handed her.

“Also, we’ve attempted to call Zak’s parents’ but they are unavailable. You are listed as an emergency contact. Would you like to take him too?”

Laura unwillingly rolled eyes at the word ‘like’. Taking Zak would mean she’d have to deal with Carolanne later and that was the last thing she wanted to do. However, she couldn’t very well leave him. Nodding in agreement she quickly signed the papers for Zak and headed over towards the children.

“Laura-” they simultaneously called out.

“Don’t speak,” Laura warned icily, sucking in breath at the sight of Zak with a black eye.

“It wasn’t -”

“Don’t speak. Grab your bag and follow me. I don’t have time for this today.”

* * *

 

“Mark,” Laura called rushing towards the doctor. “Where’s Derek?”

“Don’t you mean Addison?” Mark Sloan asked quizzically.

“No I mean Derek. Do you know where he is?” Laura asked slowly so that the doctor could understand.

“I think he’s in surgery,” Mark replied as he continued down the hospital halls.

“Where are you going?”

“Cafeteria.”

“Great. Take Kara and Zak with you.”

“I don’t baby-sit.”

“I’m not a baby!” Kara protested from behind.

Laura turned and gave the girl a death stare before returning her attention to Mark. “You don’t have to do anything. Just make sure they stay in one place. I can assure you they will be on their best behavior.”

“Shouldn’t they be in school?” Mark asked looking back at the kids. “It’s a weekday right?”

“They were suspended for getting in a fight and I have an appointment. I really need you to watch them,” Laura said unwilling to wait for the doctor to agree. “Zak, Kara - stay with Dr. Sloan. I will be back shortly.”

* * *

 

“You’re late,” Addison greeted as Laura breathlessly entered the exam room. “I thought you were bailing.”

“I’m here.”

“What’s the matter? You’re flushed,” Addison observed, inspecting Laura as she set down her bag and removed her coat.

“It's been a long day and then I got a phone call from the school saying Kara was in a fight - and Zak was with her.”

“A fight? What happened?”

“I don’t know the details - three other kids were involved. They’re all suspended. The school couldn't get a hold of Carolanne so I took him. Now I have to see her today AND present her son with a black eye,” Laura said taking off her glasses in exasperation. “I left them with Mark so we can do... this.”

“It’ll be fine. You need to keep your blood pressure at normal levels,” Addison reminded guiding Laura to the table. “Did you drink water?”

“Yes.” Laura replied, nervously undoing the buttons on her shirt.

“You're starting to show.”

“Muscle memory.” Laura snorted in disgust. “My body fails me at every turn.”

“Pain, bleeding?” Addison pressed, carefully watching Laura’s body language for unspoken signs.

“No. Morning sickness. Headaches - but that could be an occupational hazard.” Laura massaged her temples at the thought of a recent committee hearing. “I feel fine.”

“Good.” Addison replied, forcing a broad smile. “You know the drill.”

Laura flinched at the cool gel but remained sternly focused on the ceiling. It felt like an eternity passed as Addison moved the wand across her abdomen. She prepared herself for the news that there was nothing when a familiar swishing sound filled the room.

“There’s a heartbeat.” Addison announced with a grin. “It sounds good.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello,” Laura said groggily answering the phone as she maintained her position on the couch.

“Are you okay?!” Bill demanded panic filled his voice. “Why the hell haven’t you answered the phone!?”

“What? What time is it?”

“It’s 8:30 your time. I’ve been calling you for hours. Why didn’t you answer the phone? Where’s Kara?”

“Kara.” Laura cringed, sitting up and rushing to the girl’s bedroom. “Kara!”

“What?” she reluctantly replied over her blaring radio.

Laura sighed in relief that Kara was where she had left her. “Why didn’t you answer the phone?”

“You told me not to leave my room or breathe too loudly,” Kara reminded with unmasked distain.

“Right,” Laura replied, recalling the girl’s suspension. “Go make a sandwich.”

“What the hell is going on?” Bill asked impatiently on the other end of the phone. “How was the appointment?”

“Kara and Zak got in a fight at school and were suspended. I’m surprise you hadn’t heard. Didn’t you call the boys?”

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all night. Are they ok?” Bill asked distracted from the original purpose of his call.

“Yeah. Zak has a black eye and I had the pleasure of delivering him to Carolanne since the school couldn’t find her today,” Laura said leaning against the doorwall. “I’m sure she’ll let you have it. I got off easy with a slammed door in my face.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. How’s work?”

“How was your appointment?” Bill asked ignoring her question. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Laura replied, tracing her hands against her abdomen. “She did a sonogram. There’s a heartbeat. She talked to Booker and prescribed some medication.”

“Good,” Bill sighed, grateful for the positive news but concerned for the future. “I miss you. I hate that I’m not here for this.”

“You’ll be home in a couple weeks.”

“I know. Are you sure you’re okay? Not the baby but you.”

Laura took a deep breath and a long pause before answering. It was the first time either of them had acknowledged the person involved and not simply her condition. “I don’t know. I miss you too.”

“I know,” Bill replied, wishing he wasn’t so far away. “What was kids fight about?” he asked after a long silence.

“I don’t know,” Laura confessed, suddenly flooded by a new sense of guilt. “I was frustrated and was not thrilled at the unexpected delay so I yelled at them and told them not to speak.”

“You want me to talk to her?” Bill offered. “You can eat dinner and rest.”

“If you want . I’m sure she’d rather talk to you first at this point anyway.”

“Try to relax. I’ll give you a long back message when I get home.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Laura replied arching her back before making her way to the kitchen. “Kara, Bill wants to talk to you.”

“I love you. I’ll call tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you too.”

“And Laura, I’m glad the baby is okay,” Bill added before she turned over the phone.

“Ok,” Laura replied quietly. “Here’s Kara.”

* * *

 

“You have a nice talk with the Old Man?” Laura asked picking up Cat and sitting on Kara’s bed.

Kara laid unmoved on her bed flipping through the pages of a magazine.

“Kara,” Laura said shaking the girl’s leg. “Talk to me. What happened at school?” Laura waited for Kara to respond and when she didn’t she continued. “You already told Bill. I’m going find out. I’d like to hear if from you so when I meet with principal Monday I’m at least a little prepared.”

“Some kids bugged me so I punched them. Zak stepped in and they punched him. So we fought back a little more,” Kara summarized continuing to look at her magazine.

“Why were these kids bothering you?” Laura pressured letting Cat free and moving down the bed to rub Kara’s back.

“They found out Socrata was in prison. They said the school is letting in all kinds of riff raff and I never would have gotten in except I’m an Adama charity case.”

“They did what?!”

“I doesn’t matter. It’s true. It just pissed me off.” Kara said dryly, shrugging her shoulders to brush Laura away.

“It is not true! You have every right to attend that school. And you are not - NOT a charity case. You are a member of this family. You belong here.” Laura assured leaning over and kissing Kara’s head. “I love Kara.”

Kara remained silent and quickly brushed a tear from her face.

“Come on. Put down the magazine and come with me,” Laura instructed. “You need a little Audrey in your life.”

“ _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_?” Kara asked with a hint of a smile.

“It is Cat’s favorite movie. I wonder if we have any ice cream left.”

“Um, no,” Kara replied rolling her eyes. “You ate it all.”

“Oh,” Laura smiled bashfully following Kara out of the room. “Reminds us why we like having those boys around - we could send them to the store. Oh well, we probably have something.”

“Could we make cookies?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Sweet,’ Kara said stopping abruptly and turning around. “And I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I return with your dress as promised - no wine stains,” Ellen greeted as entering the Adama bedroom. “What are you doing?”

“Packing,” Laura replied placing a sweater in the luggage.

“For what?”

“I’m going joining the Empress on her trip to New York. She wants a briefing on the election. It's a long flight and she’ll have time to hear the fun fascinating details.”

“Is everything okay?” Ellen asked alarmed by the unexpected announcement.

“I’m fine. It’s not my first business trip.”

“Does Bill know about this?”

“Bill is on his own business trip,” Laura reminded as she continued with her packing.

“Did something happen with the baby?”

“No,” Laura replied firmly.

“I’m confused. Why are you taking a trip around the world right now? It’s silly. Especially with your history.”

“I never went anywhere the previous five times and it didn’t make a difference.”

“I know but -”

“But nothing. I’m going on this trip.”

Ellen sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Laura continued moving around the room collecting items from her closet. She could see the impression of a bump under Laura’s shirt and she couldn't imagine how difficult this had to be for her.

“Sit down,” Ellen said grabbing Laura’s hand as she walked passed her and guided her to the bed. “Talk to me.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Laura replied, reluctantly standing still. “This was a mistake. Bill was right. I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant. I convinced myself that this would be different. It was stupid.”

“You said the baby was fine.”

“They were always fine until they weren’t. Two boys,” Laura’s skin tingled and heart tightened at the reminder. “There is no reason to believe this time will be any different - except the fact that I’m older and the unique risks my history posed are now compounded by my age. I can’t sit idly by and wait for -”

“Laura,” Ellen said standing up and embracing her friend. “This is your hormones tormenting you. This baby is going to be perfectly healthy. I know it. You’ll get your little girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She’ll grow up to be brilliant and suffer from uncontrollable giggles,” Ellen teased pleased to notice the corner of Laura’s mouth turn slightly.

“Will you watch Kara till Bill comes home?”

“Only if you stop worrying and being negative. Use this trip to clear your mind and relax.”

“I’ll try,” Laura replied rolling her eyes but nodding slightly in agreement.

“Do better than that. Try retail therapy. It always works for me,” Ellen suggested with a grin. “I’ll make sure Caprica knows Kara’s coming home with her tomorrow. I feel like Zak should come too so we have the trio.”

“Are Caprica and Lee back together?” Laura asked, torn about whether or not it would be a good idea.

“At least this week. I can hardly keep track anymore but considering the fact he’s been over everyday, I’ll say yes.”

“Carolanne is okay with this?”

“As if she’d notice.” Ellen said sharply. “I don’t know where she thinks he is but whenever I call over there she’s not interested.”

“That may have nothing to do with Lee and more to do with…” Laura paused and try to avoid a rhyme. “me. She knows we’re friends.”

“She needs to get over it and I need to get home - Leo is taking me out on a date.”

“Really?”

“He’s the man of the house until tomorrow and his Daddy taught him well.” Ellen explained with delight.

“Enjoy your date.”

* * *

 

“Hello?” Bill answered anxiously, concern evident in his tone. “Laura? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Laura assured bracing herself for the conversation.

“Are the kids okay?”

“They’re fine.”

“All of them?”

“I told you I was fine. Lee’s fine. Zak’s fine. Kara’s fine.”

“Okay,” Bill replied letting out a breath. An unplanned call from his wife was the last thing he expected but after confirming there was no emergency Bill welcomed the surprise. “I’m glad you called. I miss you. Today can’t end soon enough. I’m hoping to get an earlier flight to be home by tomorrow morning.”

“That’s good. Who knows what kind of trouble Kara and Lee would get into if they’re both vying for Caprica’s attention.”

“Why’s Kara at the Tighs?”

“I’m going East with the Empress. We’re taking off in a couple hours. It’s a short trip.”

“What?” Bill replied stunned by Laura’s announcement. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m staffing the Empress on her trip,” Laura repeated nonchalantly, in hopes of avoiding an argument.

“Laura,” Bill said taking a deep breath in order to contain his frustration. “Did you talk to Brooks about this?”

Laura remained silent on the line. “She knows.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m working,” Laura replied, ignoring the broader nature of his question. “I’ll only be gone for a few days. It’s fine. I’ll be back before you know it. You were gone for four weeks. I’ll be back in four days.”


	10. Chapter 10

Laura stood outside of her hotel room and fought with the door in an attempt to enter. Exhausted from a long flight she couldn’t tell if she was too tired or if the door was defaulted. Regardless, she didn’t care. All she could think about was a hot shower and a long night sleep. Dropping her bag on the floor Laura kicked off her shoes and unzipped her skirt. She instantly felt relief as her expanding waistline was finally freed from the constricting fabric. Taking a few steps further Laura noticed the lamp on in the corner.

“My God!” Laura gasped startled, her hand protectively covering her midsection and the other her heart. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Bill asked setting down his book and walking over to his wife. “I’ve waited four weeks to see you, I wasn’t about to wait another day.”

Laura held her hand up to Bill’s cheek and took up a deep breath. She’d missed him. She tried not to but she couldn’t help it. 

“Missed you,” Bill said giving Laura a kiss before embracing her. 

“I missed you too,” Laura replied falling against his chest. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” 

“Where’s Kara?”

“With Saul and Ellen. They’ll watch her till we get back.”

“What about the boys?” Laura asked pulling back and taking off her blazer. “You’re suppose to get them tomorrow.”

“I told Carolanne my trip was delayed,” Bill replied watching his wife step out of her skirt.

“She must have been thrilled,” Laura muttered unbuttoning her blouse and revealing her enlarged abdomen.

“She’ll get over it,” Bill said reaching out to feel her stomach.

“Don’t,” Laura pleaded recoiling from his touch. “Not tonight. I had a long flight. I just want to shower and go to bed.”

Looking up at her husband, Laura knew he was disappointed but she couldn’t bring herself to discuss the pregnancy.

“I’m not pushing you away,” she promised. “I’m just tired. I want to shower and cuddle with my husband.”

“I can shower and cuddle,” Bill replied suggestively, a sparkle in his clear blue eyes.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Laura smirked rolling her eyes.

“But it’s a good plan,” Bill assured brushing back a stray piece of her hair.

“I can’t -”

“We can’t do everything but...” Bill said trailing kisses along her neck and nibbling on her ear. “We can do other things.”


	11. Chapter 11

It had been an unexpectedly good morning. Laura and Bill slept in for the first time in months and enjoyed a hearty breakfast before taking a brisk walk through Central Park. They spent a leisurely afternoon at the MET and then proceed to 5th Avenue for shopping. After hours on her feet Laura was desperate for a rest and randomly selected the most American looking diner for lunch.

“I still can’t believe this,” Laura said with a girlish smile from across the table.

“What?” 

“My husband - William Adama - in New York City of his own doing.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Bill said with a smile. “I think a more accurate assessment is that I would follow you anywhere - including half way around the world.”

Scrunching up her nose Laura playfully stuck out her tongue. “Admit it, you’re having fun.”

“I always have fun with you,” Bill challenged with a wink. 

“I’m going home and telling the kids we’re going on a safari in Africa.”

“It’s not nice to get their hopes up. We won’t be travelling any time soon.”

“Bill-” Laura said disappointed at the turn in the conversation.

“You said we could talk about it today. We spent all afternoon touring the city and I haven’t said a word.”

“And I appreciate that.”

“Good,” Bill said waiting for Laura to continue.

“I don’t want us to talk about this,” Laura replied with a sigh. 

“Laura-”

“No. I’m not putting up a wall or being defensive. It’s just what I want. I don’t know what’s going to happen. You don’t know. No one does. Maybe we have a baby. Maybe we don’t. But there’s nothing we can do about it,” Laura said taking off her glasses and leaning her arms across the table. “ We can’t think about baby names or nurseries. It’s impractical and I don’t want to dwell on it.”

“Ok.”

“Okay?” Laura repeated stunned by her easy victory.

“We don’t have to dwell on it but we have to talk about it. Just right now. Then we’ll enjoy our night in New York - I’ll get tickets for a Broadway show.”

“Subtle,” Laura snorted at her husband’s obvious attempt at bribery. “What do you want me to say? My vitals are fine. I’m on progesterone. I don’t have any other information to share.”

“Why did you do this without me?”

“I didn’t do it without you,” Laura teased, playfully kicking his leg under the table. “You were quite a big part of it actually.”

“I’m serious Laura. Why didn’t you talk to me about this?”

“We did. You said no. I didn’t think I could convince you otherwise and I figured you can’t say no if I don’t ask,” she replied bluntly. “You know this and you don’t want to talk. You want an apology. You’re mad at me - Mr. Passive Aggressive.”

Crossing his arms across his chest, Bill sucked in his breath and looked over at his wife. 

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

Watching Bill across the table she couldn’t help but feel creeping sensations of guilt. She wasn’t sorry for what she had done. She had to do it. For her own peace of mind she had to try. But she didn’t like deceiving Bill. She knew it hurt him and she didn’t want to do that. 

“I’m sorry Bill,” Laura apologized reaching over and placing her hand on his arm. “I should have told you I stopped my medication and that I wanted to have a baby. I knew you’d say no but I want us to have a baby - together. I want to be more than Laura. I want to be a Mom. I had to try for me because not trying and not knowing was a risk I couldn’t live with. But I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Bill sat silently as he absorbed his wife’s words before finally looking up at her. There was a lot he wanted to say but he knew she didn’t want to talk about it and he wouldn’t make her.

“There is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Changes in our family…”

“I’m not sure how much more I can take.” Bill warned, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

“We need to adopt Kara. I don’t want her to feel like she doesn’t belong with us.”

“You know I would but Socrata refuses to relinquish her rights.” Bill gently reminded.

“What if we could convince her?” Laura asked, her narrowed eyes showed her active mind. “I could get her parole if she agrees to sign away her rights and never contact Kara.”

“I thought you wanted her locked up forever?”

“I want what’s best for Kara.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Where are you going Kara?” Laura asked stopping abruptly as she entered the living room and saw Kara standing by the door. “Why do you have bags?”

Kara stopped and took a deep breath as easy freedom quickly alluded her.

“Bill!” Laura called towards the kitchen.

“What?” Bill asked throwing a towel over his shoulder as he entered the room. Looking at his wife he followed her gaze to Kara. “What is this?”

“I left a note in my room. I’m going to move in with my Dad,” Kara explained maintaining possession of her bag and cat carrier.

“Your father? When did you speak with him? How did you find him? Did you meet with him? Why didn’t you tell us? What are you thinking?” Laura rambled off questions as they crossed her mind, shocked by Kara’s announcement.

“You guys have been busy. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Put your bags in your room Kara,” Bill ordered, annoyed by conversation.

“I’m grateful to you guys for taking me in but we all know I can’t stay here forever. You guys will be needing the room.”

“Kara that is your room,” Laura replied as she began to understand where this conversation was coming from.

When Laura and Bill returned from New York they told the kids about her pregnancy. It was a short announcement that didn’t provide specifics. Laura didn’t want them to know about the risks but she also didn’t want them to become invested in the idea of a sibling. As a result, she limited the announcement to stating she was pregnant and due in the spring. The lack of enthusiasm elicited minor comments and few questions from the kids. The only thing they asked about was if they would be moving and Bill informed them that they weren’t.

“Are you kicking out the boys? I’m okay with that I guess but it’s a little cold.”

“No one is going anywhere. Now put your bags down and come here,” Bill said sitting down on the coffee table. When Kara remained unmoved Adama insisted. “That was an order, Starbuck.”

Reluctantly Kara set down her bag and made her way to the living room. She sat in a chair furthest from the Adamas but was relieved when they both moved to be near her - Bill scooting to the other end of the table and Laura walking over to sit at the edge of the couch.

“First of all you’re not going anywhere. If you want to see your father, that’s something we can discuss. Although how you got in touch with him in the first place is an entirely separate conversation that we’re not going to have right now. Secondly - look at me,” Bill said taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to make eye contact. “You’re not being replaced.”

“Kara,” Laura began taking a deep breath and resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “That is your room do you understand? Nothing and noone will change that”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked her words were barely audible, her head hung low and her hair falling over her face.

Bill looked over at Laura and she shook her head. She had been so distracted by her own concerns, Laura forgot to consider how Kara would respond to her news. Laura always had a special relationship with Kara and telling her about the pregnancy abruptly and with the boys was insensitive.

“I- I didn’t - I didn’t think it’d make a difference,” Laura managed deciding to go with a partial truth. “I should have told you first.”

“I didn’t talk to my dad.” Kara muttered after a brief silence.

Laura let out a sigh of relieve. “Good. because we love you Kara. You’re our girl and I’m not ever letting you go without a fight do you understand?”

“Understand?” Bill repeated.

Kara shook her head affirmatively as Laura wrapped her arms around her and Bill embraced them both.

“I can’t breath,” Kara squeaked out after the extended embrace. 

“If we let you go promise not to run off?” Laura asked pressing a kiss against Kara’s head.

“Yes.”

“Go put that stuff away and wash up for dinner,” Bill instructed sitting back on the table and glancing at the cat carrier. “And let Cat out of his cage.”

“Okay,” Kara replied with a sly smile as she freed her pet and following him as he raced for her room.

“You okay?” Bill asked turning to face his wife.

“I’m fine,” Laura said standing up and clenching her fists. “If Socrata doesn’t agree to this deal I’ll let Brenda deal with her."

“She will. No one wants to deal with Brenda.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What did Brenda say when you told her?” Ellen asked hanging a congratulatory banner across the mirror.

“Told her what?” Laura asked setting snacks on to the table.

“What do you think? That’s you’re pregnant. Kara hand me the tape.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Ellen repeated stunned. “You didn’t tell her! How did you not tell her?”

“Don’t fall,” Laura cautioned as her friends balanced was challenged by her rapid movement.

“How do you not mention this?!”

“Kara get the door,” Laura instructed shooting Ellen a sharp look. “It’s probably Addie and Diana with the food.”

“Di!” Kara replied enthusiastically rushing to the door.

“Watch what you say please.”

“Exactly my point. What if I said something to Brenda?” Ellen asked getting back to the ground. “You need to tell me these things.”

“When would that have happened?” Laura asked with a laugh. “You and Brenda can’t stand each other.”

“I talk to her,” Ellen protested. “I’m helping you throw her shower! What if I called her for suggestions?”

Laura held out her hands at her obnoxiously decorated apartment. Given the lastest events, when Ellen offered to help Laura plan Brenda’s party she gratefully accepted. However, she quickly regretted her decision because Ellen proceeded to take pleasure in arranging the pinkest, girliest party she could imagine with the knowledge that Brenda would hate every minute of it.

“Fine,” Ellen continued suppressing a deviously satisfied grin. “What if I ran into her at the store and we started chatting?”

“If we’re going to proceed with this line of conversation could you please offer something more believable?”

“What if I killed someone and Brenda came to arrest me?”

“Better.”

“Hey ladies. Where do I put this?” Addison asked holding up bags filled with prepared food.

“Kitchen,” Laura instructed leading the way. “Smells great.”

“Mom spent so much time cooking she didn’t have time to get ready. She’ll be here soon.”

“Did you know she didn’t tell Brenda?” Ellen asked, crossing her arms to challenge Laura.

“I did not.”

“This place looks like the inside of a pepto bismol,” Diana announced in a fit of laughter.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Ellen grinned.

“Did you help with this Kara?” Diana asked once her controlled herself.

“Yep.”

“Great job!”

“Definitely. I think I’ll recruit you to help me decorate the hospital holiday party,” Addison encouraged while unpacking the bag.

“Ok. It can be extra practice for Laura’s baby shower.”

The women quickly turned to look at Laura whose initial shock was replaced with a forced smile.

“What are we going to have at this party Starbuck?” Ellen asked curious about the girl’s plans.

“Definitely no pink.”

“You think it’s a boy?”

“I don’t know maybe. In genetic class they said men determine the gender and the Old Man has Zak and Lee -”

“You’re paying attention in science class!” Addison proudly exclaimed, impressed but also eager to divert the girl’s attention.

“Only accidently,” Kara assured before returning to the subject at hand. “It’ll be yellow. Either sunshine or ducks. That’s good for spring don’t you think?“

“Sounds fabulous-” Ellen agreed.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be hearing this,” Diana interrupted resting her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Come on. Tell me the rest while you help me bring up Brenda’s gifts.”

“What did you get her?” Kara asked.

“I have no idea. Mom bought the presents,” Diana replied chasing Kara out of the room.

“You okay?” Addison asked as soon as they were gone.

“Fine. I didn’t know she was thinking about those things but I have to focus,” Laura said shaking her arms and straightening her back. “The party starts in less than 20 minutes so let’s finish up with the food.”

* * *

 

“When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?” Brenda asked as Laura collapsed next to her on the couch.

“How did you figure it out?” Laura replied laying her head back and resting her feet on the table.

“I’m pregnant, not blind. And I’m a detective.”

Laura snorted at the comment and sat silently next to her friend.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?” Brenda questioned skeptically. “How far?”

“Almost 14 weeks.”

“Longer than most.”

“Yeah,” Laura said turning her head to face Brenda. “I wanted this - for me. I was planning for it before you told us. No matter what happens I’m so happy for you. I’m happy for Fritz,” Laura assured placing her hand on Brenda’s bulging stomach. “I’m excited to meet Charlie-”

“Ugh,” Brenda groaned. “Don’t encourage him. Her name is Charlene.”

Laura giggled at her friend’s frustration.

“Can I do anything?” Brenda asked helplessly.

“I could go for some chocolate.”

“That-” Brenda exclaimed reaching for her purse. “I can help you with.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Where’s Lee? Dinner’s going to be ready soon,” Bill questioned as Zak and Kara came racing down the stairs.

“Moping,” Kara replied taking a breadstick from across the counter. “He’s mad that he had to come to the cabin and couldn’t stay home. He’s mad the Tighs couldn’t come here with us. He’s mad you’re the meanest parent on earth. He’s-

“-not eating. Hunger strike I guess - but I’m glad. If I have to hear Caprica’s name one more time I’m going to punch him,” Zak threatened sitting down at the dining table and opening a notebook.

“He’ll live,” Bill assured. “I love Caprica but I wish those two would stop dating. They’re together one week and break up the next three.”

“At least you don’t have to share a room with him,” Zak shot back rolling his eyes. “Can I see you’re hands Laura?”

“Why?” Laura asked holding her hands up.

“Great,” he said writing something down. “And you’re 37 right?”

“Yes,” Laura cautiously replied.

“Pick up the key,” Kara ordered setting it in front of Laura.

Laura looked at her suspiciously before cautiously picking up the key from the top.

“Alrighty. She wasn’t sick so there’s one for the boy column,” Zak muttered looking intently at his notebook.

“What are you doing?” Bill asked curiously turning off the stove.

“Turn to your side,” Kara instructed.

Laura reluctantly obeyed and jumped in surprise as Kara reached out and pulled back her shirt to create an imprint of her stomach.

“I think it’s a little high,” Kara reported with uncertainty.

“Alright Dad do you think Laura is more or less attractive since she’s been pregnant?” Zak asked holding out his pen.

“Zak!” Bill exclaimed shaking his head.

“We’re trying to find out the sex of the baby, so be honest.”

“Laura’s beautiful.”

“She doesn’t have any zits,” Kara confirmed inspecting Laura’s face. “Boy.”

“BUT Dad has kind of put on a couple pounds so -”

“Girl.”

Laura and Bill exchanged a look of surprise at the unexpected pre-dinner entertainment. Bill silently asked if Laura wanted him to stop the activity and she shook her head. Zak and Kara’s game was entertaining. More so because they didn’t seem to realize that Bill already knew the sex of the baby and she chose not to.

“Do we have Drano?” Kara asked eagerly. “Because I hear that’s a really quick test. Take it to the bath-”

“No,” Laura said shaking her head.

“There’s this other thing that if you eat garlic and it doesn’t seep out you-”

“No.”

“We can’t really do the sweet verses salty thing. She loves chocolate covered pretzels,” Zak said crossing another test off the list.

“Okay give me your ring,” Kara instructed taking Laura’s finger and forcefully removing the ring from her slightly swollen fingers. “Lay down. Zak where’s the string?”

“Can’t I stand?” Laura asked scrunching up her face.

“I don’t know how accurate it will be if you’re standing but if you want,” Kara said holding the string above her stomach. “What do you think?”

“Don’t move your hand,” Zak instructed from across the room.

“I’m not!”

“Fine well I don’t know. It’s going all over the place. Girl has a meager edge so we’ll move on to the last question” Zak decided. “What do you think you’re having?”

“I don’t know guys. I don’t-”

“Why not? Isn’t the suspense killing you?” Kara whined, dramatically draping her body across a chair.

“And how are we suppose to come up with names?” Zak challenged closing the book.

“Guys leave it alone,” Bill ordered more harshly than he intended. “Go wash up for dinner. Tell Lee he has to come down.”

* * *

 

“You’re going to catch pneumonia,” Bill warned handing Laura a mug of cider and wrapping an extra blanket across her shoulders before sitting next to her on the dock.

“The fresh air is good for me. Being out here is good for me. I think we should forget about the retirement plan and stay here forever,” Laura sighed resting her head on Bill’s shoulder.

“It is beautiful,” Bill agreed. “I forget there are so many stars, we don’t see them like this in the city.”

“We don’t,” Laura replied with a tender moan, her eyes stuck on the sky above.

“What are you thinking about?”

“What do you think?” Laura challenged.

“Galactica?”

Laura grinned broadly at the mention of her dream and shook her head. “Try again.”

“Kobol.”

“It was fun, wasn’t it?”

“It was special.”

“You didn’t have fun?” Laura asked turning to look at her husband.

“I always have fun with you,” Bill replied with a smile. “I love you.”

“I know. But you didn’t love me then.”

“Of course I did. You think I’d trek through the forest after being away for a few weeks and learning my best friend started a riot if I wasn’t blindly in love with you?”

“You loved me way back then?”

“I loved you since VE Day. I knew the minute I held you in my arms I could never let you go.”

“William Adama,” Laura said pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Are you okay?” Kara asked cautiously entering the kitchen as Laura stopped hunched over and holding the sink. 

“I’m fine,” Laura replied tensely nodding her head. “I just remembered I have an appointment with Addison today.”

“I thought we were going to the store when the General and Lee came back?”

“We’ll go later. Could you call downstairs and ask Vanya to get me a cab.”

“Okay,” Kara agreed racing to the living room and picking up the phone.

“You’re going to the hospital? Is everything okay?” Zak asked inspecting Laura as she returned to an upright position with a forced smile plastered on her face.

“Everything is fine,” she assured her voice breaking as she spoke. 

“Car will be here in five minutes,” Kara announced, trying her best to remain calm.

“Ok. Thank you,” Laura said picking up the phone. “Could you call Bill and let him know I’ll be at an appointment?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me grab my shoes,” Zak said racing to his room.

“I’m going to go alone. You two stay here.”

“No way!” Zak hollered back. “We want to go.”

Searching absentmindedly for her purse and keys, Laura ran her hands across her face in an attempt to clear her mind and keep her heart rate in check. She wished Bill were home or the kids weren’t. 

“Karl said he left the ring an hour ago. He doesn’t know where he went but said he’d keep his eye out.”

“Wonderful,” Laura muttered. “Fine. You guys stay here and let him know where I went when they get home.”

“No. We’re going,” Kara said calling for the elevator. “Let’s go. I’m sure the car is here.”

Unable to argue Laura reluctantly accepted their company. She anxiously looked for signs of her husband on the street before asking the doorman to let Bill know where they went and getting in the cab. Hardly two minutes passed before she suffered another round of sharp pain.

“Are you in labor?”

“No!” Laura snapped quickly grasping the door. “No.”

“You had pain ten minutes ago,” Zak pointed out looking at his watch. “Is that why you went to your room ten minutes before that?”

“The baby isn’t due for months. I’m not having a baby now.”

“Why are you in pain?” Kara asked panic evident in her tone.

“I’m not in pain I’m fine,” Laura assured as the contraction passed. “Everything is fine. Just sit still and be quiet for a minute.”

Exchanging a nervous glance Kara and Zak obeyed the instructions. He returned his attention to his watch and she looked anxiously ahead to the monitor the distance from the hospital. 

Laura experience two additional rounds of contractions before they reached the hospital and the kids raced for Addison’s office over Laura’s objection. 

“She’s not here! Where is she?!” Kara demanded fighting with Addison’s locked door.

“Stop! Sit on the chairs and wai-.” Laura demanded angrily before it happened again.

“That was less than ten minutes,” Zak noted checking his watch.

“Are you okay Ma’m?” a nurse asked as she noticed Laura’s discomfort.

“No! We need Addie - Dr. Shepherd. Right away!” Kara demanded.

“Can you walk? Do you need a wheelchair?”

“I can walk,” Laura replied shooing away the nurse’s attempt to assist her.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m her sister - Laura Adama,” Laura replied following the woman into an empty room. “You two wait in the hall. Don’t bug anyone.”

“Put this on and I’ll get Dr. Shepherd,” the nurse instructed handing her a gown. “Then I’ll come back to admit you and get your vital.”

Laura obeyed the instructions and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. It wasn’t long before she heard her sister in the hall and the kids clamouring after her. She could hear muffled voices of Kara and Zak telling Addison what happened and her sister instructing someone to call Derek and take the kids to the nurse’s lounge.

“Eight minutes?” Addison greeted entering the room and making her way to the patient. “Lay down. What happened?”

“I thought it was round ligament pain.”

“Okay,” Addison replied taking her sister’s vitals. “Brooks is out of town and Kara said you don’t know where Bill is.”

Laura didn’t respond but cringed at the onset of another contraction. Addison quickly moved her hand to Laura’s abdomen to monitor the movement. 

“I’m going get you an IV and some medicine to stop this. I’ll call Ellen and see if Saul knows where your husband is. Try to stay calm, we’ll get through this.”


	16. Chapter 16

“What time is it?” Laura asked groggily looking towards the dark window.

“Seven,” Bill said setting down his book. “Do you know where you are?”

Looking down at the IV in her arm she nodded. Moving her hand across her stomach she felt a heart monitor strapped around her waist and noticed the sound of a beating heart filling the room.

“The medicine worked. You’ll stay here a few days for observation but then you can go home,” Bill offered attempting to fill any gaps in her memory.

“I have to go to the bathroom. Can I move?”

“I think so. You’ll have to take the IV with you. But that’s a belt - it should come off easily. Need help?”

“I’m fine.”

Bill watched Laura get out of bed and make her way slowly across the room.

“The kids wanted to come and see you but I told them no,” he said from outside the door. “Told them maybe tomorrow. Your Mom called. She wants you to call her back. I told her you probably don’t want visitors tonight.”

Bill waited uncomfortably for Laura to return.

“I ordered dinner. I didn’t know if you’d be up. You can have my chicken or pick something else. Addie says the food is pretty good.”

“I’m not hungry,” Laura said opening the door her hollowed eyes looking past him and towards her destination.

“You have to eat.”

Laura ignored her husband and sat on the bed. As soon as she sat down Addison entered the room and it took her a half second to realize Bill must have pressed the button to notify her that she woke up.

“Everything okay in there?” Addison asked looking at the bathroom door.

“Yes.”

“Tell her she has to order dinner.”

“I’ll tell her but she doesn’t listen to me,” Addison replied exchanging a knowing glance with Bill. “You have to eat. Doctor’s orders.”

“Fine.”

“We were able to stop the contractions Laura, that’s great. I can’t find anything wrong with the baby,” Addison continued. “I don’t want to recommend bed rest because I can’t say there is enough evidence that it makes a difference but I want you to rest as much as possible. Work from home. Relax.”

Laura snorted at her sister’s statement. “Relaxing is the recommended cure? What about the progesterone shots?”

“It doesn’t mean they didn’t work. It just means they didn’t work well enough.”

“Can you call Mom and tell her I’ll talk to her tomorrow?” Laura asked bypassing her sister’s comment.

“Yeah,” Addison replied. “And I’ll order you lasagna. It’s actually good. Plus lots of calories so you can catch up following a missed lunch.”

* * *

 

“Is it a girl?” Laura asked, tracing her hands against her stomach. “The baby?”

Bill looked up from his book and inspected her face to see if she really wanted the answer. “She’s a girl.”

Laura’s chest collapsed at the response and tears fell from her face. “I thought so.”

“Yeah?” Bill prompted moving over to the bed and placing his hand on her stomach. “ Kara and Zak’s test was hardly scientific.”

“Not that. It’s just felt different and you act different.”

“Me?” Bill replied puzzled, pulling his eyes away from her abdomen.

“Yeah. With Jake you’d clasp your hand on my belly. With her you are very gentle - tender. Like you’re worried she’ll break,” Laura said taking a deep breath and placing her over Bill’s. “I wanted you to have a daughter. I know you wanted one. I wanted one for us.”

“We have Kara,” Bill reminded. “She’s our daughter.”

“I know. I love Kara but.... I’m not her mom,” Laura whispered. “You’re Lee and Zak’s dad. I’m not anyone’s mom. I’m Laura. I wanted to be a Mom.”

Bill’s heart broke at her words and he desperately wished there was something he could do to make her feel better.

“She’s not moving,” Laura said after a long silence. “I haven’t felt her since I’ve been awake.”

“She had a busy day. She’s probably resting,” Bill assured putting slight pressure on her stomach in hopes of eliciting a response.

“I can’t believe I thought this time would be different,” Laura whispered leaning her head back against the pillow.

“Hey, don’t. She’s okay. You heard Addie. The medicine worked.”

“For now. Who’s to say the contractions don’t start again tomorrow? Jake was fine at 22 weeks too. Then -”

“It’s not the same. It’s never the same,” Bill reminded squeezing her hand. “Don’t lose faith. She needs you to stay strong.”

At his words the lump in throat finally broke and tears began to stream down her face. Holding on to her chest Laura tried to steady her breathing and monitored the heart machine for changes.

“I don’t want to lose her Bill,” Laura confessed brushing tears off her face. “I can’t lose another baby.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Surprise!” Zak greeted entering Laura’s room holding balloons as Kara and Lee followed closely behind with a gift.

“What are you guys doing here?” Laura asked surprised but happy to see the kids. “Where’s Bill?”

“We took the bus,” Lee explained cautiously.

“The bus! Does anyone know you’re here?”

“You?” Kara replied innocently. “The Old Man is working late. We were just going to be at home until he got there. We wanted to see you.”

Laura sighed at the response, unable to begrudge them their good intentions.

“Please don’t make any more surprised visits,” Laura instructed. “But I’m happy to see you all. I’ve missed you.”

“We missed you too,” Zak said tying the balloons to her bed before giving her a hug.

“Yeah. The place is spotless,” Lee announced proudly. “Even Kara’s room.”

“Very impressive.”

“And we made a meal plan and grocery list,” Lee said sitting down at the edge of the bed. “You won’t have to worry about anything when you come home.”

“ Thank you. I’m very lucky to have such good kids.”

“We brought you a balloon and a bear for the baby,” Zak said setting the gifts on a table.

“And I made you a card,” Kara said handing an envelope to Laura.

“Thank you,” Laura said pulling out a card with Kara’s signature emblem and signed with their callsigns. “It’s very sweet.”

“How are you feeling?” Lee asked curiously looking around at IV and machines.

“Fine,” Laura replied plastering a smile on her face.

“What about the baby?” Kara added.

“Fine,” Laura repeated nodding her head.

“Then why are you in the hospital? Dad said you wouldn’t be home for a few days,” Lee pressed. “Something has to be wrong with one of you.”

Laura looked around at the three kids, who weren’t really kids. They were teenagers, entitled to the truth.

“The baby’s vitals are good - you can hear them, ” Laura began motioning to the heart monitor before taking off her glasses and holding them in her hands to keep from shaking. “She’s developing normally. She’s fine. I’m fine too. I - I just - I was in that accid-” taking a deep breath Laura sighed and decided to stop sugarcoating reality. “I probably can’t have babies. We don’t know why exactly but I’ve tried a few times and it never works. I’ve only had one pregnancy that was longer than this -”

“Jake?” Zak wondered, recalling his father’s announcement years ago that he was going to be a big brother.

“Yeah....Jake. We don’t know what’s going to happen with her but -”

“Her?” Kara said quietly, picking up on the pronoun.

“It’s a girl. She’s a girl,” Laura corrected tracing her hand along her stomach. Momentarily lost in her thoughts, she quickly recovered. “I don’t want you guys to worry about this. Like I said I’m fine. And the baby is fine. I’m going to keep off my feet and stay home more. Addie says that could help. So who knows? Everything could be alright.”

“Can we do something?” Zak asked. “Like - anything?”

“No. No one can. We just have to wait and see,” Laura said frustrated by the sad faces in the room. “Don’t worry about this you guys. This is why I didn’t mention it before. Now enough about this. Tell me about school. What did you do today?”

* * *

 

“Hi. I brought you some treats,” Bill said setting a bag on the tray.

“Thanks,” Laura replied and keeping her attention at her work in front of her.

“Where did you get this?” Bill asked looking at the files and reports that laid on her bed.

“I asked Lena to bring them.”

“You don’t have to work right now. You should be resting.”

“Don’t worry. This report on a proposed energy initiative will do nothing but put me to sleep,” Laura replied turning the page.

“The kids want to see you today.”

“I know they came by earlier. They took the bus after school.”

“They did?” Bill asked surprised.

“Yeah they brought that stuff over there,” Laura replied nodding towards the window. “I told them what was going on. We probably should have just told them from the start.”

“What did you tell them?” Bill asked catching sight of his wife’s face and noticing tear stains on her cheeks and puffy eyes.

“The truth.”

Bill stood patiently watching Laura waiting for her to continue.

“I told them I was fine and the baby is fine right now but something could happen. I told them that this had all happened before and might happen again. I told them not to worry about it.”

“I was going to do it tonight,” Bill apologized sitting down next to Laura on the bed. “I should have done it yesterday but it was late-”

“It’s fine.”

Bill locked his jaw at the words he hated most. The glaring symbol that things were everything but fine. “What happened to her heart monitor?”

“Its on. I asked them to turn off the sound.”

“Has she been moving around more today?” Bill asked reaching out his hand towards

“Bill, I’m trying to work,” Laura protested brushing him away. “I want to focus on this. Go home and see the kids. They probably need dinner.”

“Alright,” Bill conceded standing up. “Do you want me to come back later?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Laura replied automatically. “I mean, I’ll be busy. Not great company.”

“I’ll come anyway. I’ll bring a book. I noticed Emerson on my shelf at work, thought I’d go through it again.”

“If you want to.”

“I do,” Bill said placing a kiss on her head. “I’ll see you soon.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Kara and Anders sitting in a tree,” Lee chanted mockingly as the kids entered the apartment. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G, Fir-”

“Stop it Lee!” Kara demanded furious at the endless taunting. “Mom!”

The words escaped Kara’s mouth before she could pull them back. Laura sat on the couch frozen in disbelief and surprise. Overcome by embarrassment, Kara couldn’t and didn’t want to wait around for a response. She turned around as quickly as possible she raced out the door.

“Kara!” Laura cried, getting up and heading towards the door. “Don’t just stand there - stop the elevator,” she ordered the boys.

Regaining their own composure Lee and Zak headed for the hall.

“She took the stairs,” Lee announced noticing the open emergency exit. “Should I run after her?”

“Yes. Zak go with Lee,” Laura instructed calling for the elevator.

“Shouldn’t you stay here?” Lee asked cautiously. “You’re suppose to be resting.”

“I’ll rest after we find Kara. If you find her, don’t upset her. If you don’t find her, come back here in an hour.”

* * *

 

“Is this seat taken?” Laura asked sitting down in the pew.

Kara looked up in shock at the sight of Laura and nodded her head slightly. Laura knelt down and and began to silently say prayers next to Kara.

“How did you you know where I was?” Kara asked quietly after several minutes.

“I didn’t. Not exactly. I was worried about you - especially since it was getting late - I decided to pray and then it occurred to me you might have the same thought. Turns out I was right. Maybe it’s a mother’s instinct,” Laura suggested with a small smile.

“That works with her, not me,” Kara replied, unmoved by Laura’s words. “And you shouldn’t be here. You’re suppose to be resting.”

“The baby’s fine.”

“You only say things are fine when they’re not fine. If things are good you say good. When you say fine you mean everything but,”Kara futilely observed.

Laura chuckled at the girl’s perceptive analysis.

“The baby is great. She was worried about you,” Laura said sitting up and patting her stomach. “She’s also hungry - as I imagine you are also. Let’s get some food and talk.”

* * *

 

“So... Sam Anders,” Laura said raising her eyebrows as the waitress left their table.

Kara blushed instantly at the reference. “He’s on Zak’s football team,” she replied as smoothly as possible. “He asked me to the dance.”

“He did!” Laura exclaimed shocked. “Tell me about him. The last time I saw him, he was a little boy on the television.”

“I don’t know,” Kara mumbled hiding her face in her hands. “He’s hot - really hot.”

“Uh,” Laura replied. her mood deflating like a balloon at the words. “I guess we need to have a refresher talk on boys.”

“Please no,” Kara begged setting her head on the table.

“It’s not any fun for me either, ” Laura assured reflecting on the girl talk she had given Kara a couple years earlier.

“Perfect so let’s just not and say we did.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Laura said shaking her head. “But we can talk about other things right now if you prefer.”

Laura waited for Kara to respond and momentarily rested her hands on her rested head before sliding her hands to the side of Kara’s head and lifting it off the table.

“I love you Kara,” Laura replied firmly. “I’ll tell you a secret. I’ve always wanted to be your Mom. Since you were a little little girl in Grozny but I was told I couldn’t go around stealing cute girls because I don’t like their mothers. And when you came to live with us I didn’t want to force anything on you. I’d been Laura for so long, I thought that it was best to keep it that way. But I want to be your Mom - if that’s what you want too.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and slightly nodded her head in agreement before Laura reluctantly let her go.

“Now back to this dance,” Laura said taking a sip of water. “What kind of dress do you want?”

* * *

 

“You girls have a nice time?” Bill asked pulling his wife down to join him on the couch.

“We did. We talked about Sam Anders - she likes him.”

“She likes a boy?” Bill replied disappointed with the news.

“Yes. We’ll have to talk about that - what rules she’s going to have,” Laura mumbled reclining into his body and relishing in the moments of peace and quiet.

“That should be easy. Rule number one - no dating.”

“Bill,” Laura chided playfully slapping his leg. “You can’t lock her in her room and throw away the key. She’s a cute girl and a teenager. She’s going to like boys and they are going to like her.”

“I’m going to try the locking her up thing first,” Bill said massaging Laura’s belly. “What did you say to her? About the Mom thing?”

“I didn’t tell her about the adoption. We should do that together. I told her she can call me whatever she wants,” Laura replied resting her hand on her abdomen and wincing.

“Is everything alright?”

“It’s fin-” Laura caught the words in her mouth before they could fully escape. “I think she’s shifting. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Should we go to the hospital and have them check it out?” Bill pressed surprised by his wife’s detailed response.

“No. I think she’s good. I’m just not use to this,” Laura replied, referencing the passing of the 25 week mark - a new record.

“What’s up Kara?” Bill asked noticing the girl lurking by the hall.

“I forgot I had to have this permission slip signed for school,” Kara said holding out a pen and paper to Laura.

“What am I giving permission for?” Laura asked accepting the sheet.

“Field trip to the planetarium.”

“Why didn’t you give it to me sooner?” Laura asked signing the page.

“I forgot.”

“This is why you’re suppose to use your planner."

“I’ll try,” Kara promised in the traditional insincere teenage way before heading for her room. “Goodnight... Mom.”

“Goodnight Kara. I love you.”

“I know.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kara stood anxiously at the door waiting for Bill to notice her. She had been waiting for what seemed to be hours for him to get off the phone and take her to the mall to meet her friends.

“Dad!” Kara exploded jumping up and down. “Come on!”

Bill looked over at Kara a smile spreading across his face as she called him Dad for the first time. “Sorry Greg. I’ve got to go. My daughter is about to explode if I don’t take her to the store.”

“That’s new,” Brenda noted struggling to get into the apartment with her large bag and baby carrier.

“It is,” Laura agreed. “Can I help?”

“No. Sit,” Brenda insisted. “Normally Fritz carries this thing. I guess, I need the exercise.”

“You should be used to it since you lug around those huge purses.”

“Hey,” Brenda protested, setting Charlene’s carrier on the couch.”I’ll have you know my purses are very useful. I don’t even need a diaper bag. I can carry it all in here.”

“We have different takeaways from that story,” Laura replied with a smirk.

Sticking out her tongue Brenda stood awkwardly for a moment before going in for a hug.

“Hi Brenda,” Bill greeted walking over to greet their guest. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, Bill. Hi Kara. I hear you’re going shopping,” Brenda said, pulling away from the extended embrace.

“Yes. And we have to leave now!” Kara cried holding out Bill’s coat. “Everyone’s going to be there.”

“I wish you felt this urgency when it came to getting ready for school in the morning,” Bill noted, moving the blanket to take a peek at Charlene.

“You can hold her,” Brenda offered before looking at Kara’s dropped jaw and death stare. “Or later.”

“Later,” Kara pleaded jumping by the door.

“Ok let’s go,” Bill replied putting on his coat and giving Laura a kiss. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’m fine,” Laura whispered in response exchanging a glance.

“I know.”

“Please! Let’s go!” Kara begged.

“We’re going, we’re going,” Bill insisted following behind her.

“And that’s what you get to look forward to,” Laura noted once Bill and Kara were gone. “Can I get you a drink or something to eat?”

“No, I’m good. Sit down.”

“How’s life?” Laura asked obeying Brenda’s order.

“Good. Sleep deprived. She’s being good right now - normally she screams. Mama says it’s withdrawal from sugar.”

“I bet. Can I hold her?”

Brenda looked at Laura and searched her face. “You sure?”

“Ofcourse,” she replied anxious to move past the inevitable.

“She’s a butterball,” Brenda warned handing the baby to Laura.

“She looks like you,” Laura commented, fighting the lump in her throat and the sensation of her heart tightening.

“Bald, chubby and red faced?” Brenda replied as lightly as possible.

“She has your eyes and lips,” Laura said brushing her hand against the baby’s face.

“You want me to take her?”

Laura shook her head affirmatively, handing Charlene back and standing up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine - good,” Laura corrected. “I just- I’ll be right back.”

Laura rushed to the bathroom and immediately locked the door behind her. Grabbing her chest a flood of tears escaped from her body. Holding on to the vanity she forced herself to breathe, focusing on the clock reflected in the mirror. She allowed herself two minutes to cry and three minutes to contain herself before returning to her guests.

“I can go Laura,” Brenda said once she returned.

“No way,” Laura insisted. “I haven’t had my Charlie fix.”

“Ugh, don’t call her that,” Brenda demanded prepared to do things Laura’s way and overlook the past five minutes.

“I think it’s cute,” Laura with a sincere smile. “But I know you don’t want to talk about her name. You want to agonize over some murder.”

“Desperately! Fritz has banned all work discussion for the next six weeks.”

“Poor Brenda,” Laura laughed leaning over and grabbing a piece of candy. “Chocolate?”

“Always.”

* * *

 

“You girls have a nice visit?” Bill asked lying down next to Laura on the bed.

“We did. Charlie’s a cutie,” Laura said opening her eyes. “Where were you? I thought you were coming home after dropping Kara off.”

“Something came up.” Bill said quickly changing the subject. “She’s having a party in there.”

“I know. I think it was all the chocolate,” Laura replied raising her eyebrow and inspecting Bill. “What came up? Work?”

“A project I’ve been working on. Nothing to worry about,” Bill assured. “How are you doing? I know it wasn’t easy to be by Charlene.”

“It was hard for a minute - a few minutes,” Laura confessed. “But it was actually okay. I’m happy for Brenda. It’s fun to see her as a mom. I certainly never expected it.”

“I think she’s going to be a football player like her brother,” Bill said helplessly distracted by their own baby. “Also she needs a name.”

“Let’s not do that,” Laura pleaded, shaking her head. “Not yet.”

“She’s doing well, Laura. We can’t pretend she doesn’t exist.”

“I’m not doing that!” Laura protested, visibly hurt by his comment.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Bill apologized brushing his hand against Laura’s face. “I know you’re scared. I’m scared too but I don’t want our fears to interfere with the potential. No matter what happens we’re not going to get this time back, we should enjoy it.”

Laura sat silently and considered Bill’s words. She knew she would never be pregnant again. And no matter how things ended they were going to have a baby. As painful as it had been to lose Jake, it helped that he had a name - an identity, something tangible she could hold on to.

“I like the name Emerson,” Laura said softly a tear running down her cheek.

“Emerson?” Bill repeated skeptically. “You know she’s a girl?”

“We’d call her Emma.”

“EmMA AdaMA?” Bill said teasingly, emphasizing the last syllables.

“I think it’s cute.”

“It is cute. I like it. Emma Adama - Emerson Adama.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You look so pretty,” Laura said a lump forming in her throat as she watched Kara admire herself in the mirror. “I remember when you were a little girl chasing after footballs in Grozny.”

“Why are you crying?” Kara asked with a laugh. “I’m going to a dance not to war.”

“I know. But you’re not my little girl anymore. You’re a young lady and I’m not ready for it.” 

“Well don’t worry. You’ll have another little girl shortly,” Kara said turning around. “How do I look?”

“You look amazing. Go show your Dad,” Laura encouraged shooing her out the room.

“What do you think?” Kara asked nervously biting her lip to suppress her grin. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“But...” Kara pressed sensing something else.

“It just feels like you’re missing something,” Bill said with a shrug turning to pick up a box from the table. 

“What’s this?” 

“Open it,” Bill instructed with a grin.

Obediently Kara removed the ribbon from the package and opened the box to find a pendant necklace to match her Starbuck earrings.

“I thought you could use something to match your earrings.”

“What is this?” Kara asked picking up the necklace and finding an additional pendant.

“It’s an A.”

“Right,” Kara replied rolling her eyes. “But where’s the rest? The K, R, the other A.”

“It’s not for Kara - it’s for Adama,” Laura explained, walking up from behind and placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“What?”

“In order to avoid any more confusion about where you belong, we wanted to make it abundantly clear to anyone and everyone that your place is right here with us - as an Adama,” Bill replied with a smile, tears welling in his eye.

“I’m an Adama?”

“That’s what all your paperwork says - and believe me there was plenty.”

“Do the boys know?” Kara asked gleefully her eyes dancing with satisfaction.

“Not yet. You can tell them if you’d like,” Bill said chuckling at her enthusiasm.

“Oh man,” Kara groaned with a dejected sigh.

“What?” Laura asked confused at the girl’s sudden change in attitude. 

“Any chance you changed my name to Roslin Adama?”

“No,” Bill replied exchanging an uncertain glance with his wife. “Why would we do that?”

“Well if you did my name would be an acronym. Kara - Kara Ann Roslin Adama. That’d be pretty sweet.”

Laura and Bill looked at each other before breaking out into laughter at Kara’s response.

“That’s the door!” Kara exclaimed suddenly at the sound of knocking at the front. “It’s Sam!”

“I’ll get it,” Bill offered making his way to the door. 

“Remember the rules,” Laura said inspecting Kara for any last minute hair adjustments. “You go to the party and you come home. No alcohol , no smoking, no sex.”

“Mom!” Kara gasped appalled glancing over her shoulder to insure that Sam was not in sight. 

“I want to make sure we’re clear,” Laura affirmed. “But I also want you to have a good time. The boys will be there if you need them.”

“Okay, okay,” Kara rushed anxiously turning around. “What’s taking them so long?”

“I’m sure he’s just introducing himself,” Laura replied doing her best to hide her own concern that Bill might run off Kara’s date.

“Here she is,” Bill said guiding Sam into the room. 

“Hi Kara,” Sam nervously greeted dividing his attention between Kara and the intimidating General. “You look pretty.”

“Thanks Sam,” Kara replied blushing. “Is that for me?” 

“Yeah,” he said fumbling with the plastic container and pulling out a blue corsage. “Zak said you like blue.”

“I do.”

“Let me get a picture. Get closer together,” Laura instructed motioning for the kids to move.

“I think they’re plenty close,” Bill grunted unhappily.

“Stand next to each other,” Laura said again shooting a critical look to her husband and a reassuring one to the trembling teen. “Perfect. You better get going. Have a good time.”

“Yes Ma’m,” Sam said eager for a reprieve. “It was nice to meet you both.”

“You too Sam,” Laura replied waving after the kids.

“What do you hear Starbuck?” Bill called after Kara as she headed for the door.

“Nothing but the rain-” Kara returned meekly avoiding Sam’s eye contact.

“Grab your gun and bring in the Cat.”

Kara jaw dropped at the unexpected response. Closing her eyes, she waited for the ground to swallow her whole. When it didn’t, she glared at Bill and rushing out the apartment.

“Nice Dear,” Laura commented turning to face her husband. 

“I want to make sure he knows we have guns.”


	21. Chapter 21

“Where’s your Dad and Lee?” Laura asked surprised to see Zak entered the car alone and slam the door behind him.

“Don’t ask.”

“They better hurry because I’m starving. I’ve been waiting all day for dinner at Nana’s. I have to tell Di about the dance. Go do something, Mom.”

“I’ll see what’s going on,” Laura replied, choosing to ignore Kara’s bossy demand and investigate the delay.

“You don’t want to go in there,” Zak warned as Laura shut the car door.

“Hi Lee, ” Laura greeted entering the house and immediately noticing her stepson sitting with his head down on a chair in the front room.

Lee remained silent at her greeting and Laura could hear sounds of Bill and Carolanne arguing in the back, their words muffled but still audible.

_“This is all your fault! It was your job to talk to him about this!”_

_“My job! You’re telling me that I fell down on the job! What about your job! Why the hell weren’t you watching him!? When the boys are with me I know where they are all times. They’re not sleeping with girls in their bedroom!”_

_“I’m sure! Since they share a room!”_

_“Goddamit Carolanne. I’m not having this fight with you. When the boys are with me they’re not hiding in their room. We do things together as a family. I’m not getting drunk and leaving him to entertain himself.”_

_“You spend so much time together you didn’t know he was having sex!”_

_“Who’s that?” Laura asked looking at a young girl sitting in the corner. Wh_ en she turned and revealed a slight bump under her shirt, Laura gasped in surprise. “Lee? What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lee mumbled his voice breaking as the words came out of his mouth. “I just want to get out of here. I want to see Caprica.”

“Let’s take it one step at a time,” Laura suggested quietly sitting down next to him. “Are her parent’s here too?”

“No.”

“Okay,” Laura nodded, making her way over to the girl. “Hello, I’m Laura Adama. What’s your name?”

“Natasha,” the girl muttered, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Natasha. Do your parents know where you are?”

“No but they don’t care. My dad is dead and my mom does whatever her husband tells her to. And he doesn’t want a pregnant teenager being a negative influence on his children,” Natasha replied not hesitant to reveal her life story.

“Where are you staying?” Laura asked gently.

“With a friend but her parents are home now and told me it couldn’t be a permanent arrangement.”

“Do either your friend or your mother live near here?”

“My mom lives across the street and my friend is a few blocks over.”

“Okay,” Laura replied trying not to stare at the girl abdomen “Have you been to a doctor?”

“No. I hate doctors-”

Laura cringed at the girl’s replied but was overcome with a wave a relief at the site of her husband. “Bill!”

“Lee go to the car. Take your friend with you,” Bill barked not making contact with anyone in the room.

Obediently, Lee and Natasha quickly left and Laura remained alone with her uncharacteristically angry husband.

“What’s going on?”

“Can you take the kids to your parents?”

“Of course but where are you going?” Laura asked rubbing his arm.

“I’m going to call a cab. I need some time alone to wrap my head around this,” Bill replied, the flames in his eyes softening at Laura’s concerned look.

“That’s fine. I’ll take the kids to dinner and I’ll set up the daybed in Kara’s room for Natasha. But you come home tonight. I’m not going to bed until I see you. Deal?”

“I’ll be home tonight,” Bill promised.

“Good. This will be okay. We’ll figure this out.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Knock, knock,” Laura said tapping gently on Bill’s partially opened office door. “Can I come in?”

“Hey,” Bill greeted standing up and making his way over to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d bring you lunch. See how you’re holding up,” she replied setting a bag on his desk. “How’d it go with Tasha’s parents?”

“Exactly as we feared. Her mother refused to talk to me and said the decision was her husband’s. And her husband said he didn’t want a teenage whore living in his house.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah. They had a housekeeper pack up her things and brought them back to the apartment.”

“Where did you put them?” Laura asked cringing at the thought of more things in their already tight space.

“Dining room for the moment. Don’t worry about it,” Bill instructed before quickly redirecting her. “How were things on your end? What did Addie say?”

“She’s pregnant - fourteen weeks. She will not consider adoption - and she’s convinced it’s a girl,” Laura announced with a shrug. “Medically she’s fine. She’s 17 and healthy. She’s nice but she has no idea what she’s doing.”

“Ofcourse she doesn’t. She’s a kid. A privileged kid who attends private school, goes to exclusive country clubs and has an unlimited credit card.”

“She had those things. From what you’ve said it sounds like she doesn’t have anything now,” Laura said resting her hand on Bill’s shoulder. “This isn’t your fault. This didn’t happen because you gave Lee a good life. This happens. Rich families and poor families. Lee’s a good kid. He’s smart. He made some bad choices but who doesn’t?”

“A bad choice is staying out past curfew. This is his life Laura. We didn’t make him work so he could focus on school and graduate early for the academy. How’s he going to go to the academy now?

“He’ll figure it out. You have two sons and a successful military career. It doesn’t have to be one or the other.”

“I wasn’t a kid.”

“Lee’s going to be eighteen this year. He’s a man. You taught him well Bill. You raised a good man.”

“He’s too young for this.”

“He’ll be fine. He’ll be successful,” Laura promised. “But here’s something to keep your mind off Lee. Last night Di told Kara she’s taking her to Italy AND she told Zak she’d get him a dog.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing awake?” Laura asked wrapping her robe tightly around her body and joining Lee on the balcony.

“My life is over. The last thing I can do is sleep.”

“Your life isn’t over Lee.”

“I’m suppose to start the academy. I’m suppose to see the world and meet new people,” Lee exploded. “Now what? Diapers? Late nights and early mornings? I don’t even have a job! And I have zero interest in having a -” Lee stopped his rant and looked over at Laura. “You must hate me. Here I am complaining about the one thing you want most.”

“Lee,” Laura sighed. “The last thing you need to worry about right now is me.”

“I just don’t know how this happened,” Lee confessed, leaning over the wall and looking out onto the city.

“How did this happen?” Laura asked curiously. “You were with Caprica and you don’t seem particularly fond of Tasha.”

“I’m not! I wasn’t. Caprica broke up with me and I was upset. Tasha hates her mom and stepdad. She liked to be anywhere but her house so I said she could hang out since Mom didn’t care. She’s nice enough,” Lee admitted with a shrug. “We were bored.”

“Let’s come up with a better story to tell the baby,” Laura suggested closing her eyes at Lee’s blunt confession. “Come with me, I got you something.”

“Is it a trip to Brazil or a car? Cause Di didn’t promise me anything.”

Laura chuckled at Lee’s response and shook her head. “Sorry, kiddo. I’m not as cool as Diana.”

Making her way to her purse, Laura pulled out a bag and handed it to her stepson.

“A parenting book?” Lee said with a groan.

“Not the funnest present but still useful. I love you...Captain Apollo,” Laura said embracing Lee “I’m here for you. Whatever you need. No matter what happens for either one of us.”

“Thanks Laura. I love you too,” Lee whispered pulling away. “I’m glad Dad married you.”

“I’m glad I married him too. I got some awesome stepsons in the deal,” she replied with a grin. “But come on. Let’s go to bed. You want all the sleep you can get while you can.”


	23. Chapter 23

“You’re late,” Laura greeted harshly as Bill let himself into the apartment.

“I told you I had a meeting. And it’s not that late - it’s only seven,” Bill argued giving Laura a kiss “What’s wrong? It seems quiet here-”

Laura set her jaw set at his words and she glared at him in response. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I threatened to throw them out an airlock if they didn’t stop fighting,” Laura stated cooly. “Kara is furious with you because you promised to take her to the store for those shoes but didn’t come home in time. Zak is mad because I wouldn’t let him go out with this girl and feels like he’s being punished because of Lee. Which pissed off Lee and upset Tasha who then started fighting with each other. And it spiraled from there.”

“Long day,” Bill noted sitting down on the couch. “Where are they now?”

“Kara’s in our room obviously because she can’t be with Tasha who’s in her room. Zak got the boys room and Lee is in the dining room coming up with a plan to take care of a baby,” Laura sighed exasperated resting her head back and resting her palms on her forehead. “And this one wanted in on the action and has been kicking me all evening.”

“Yeah?” Bill asked resting his hand on Laura’s abdomen. 

“What are we going to do?” Laura groaned, shaking her head helplessly.

“About what? We’ve got a lot going on.”

“This place is too small for this many people. It’s fine when it’s us and Kara everyday and the boys a few days a week. But now that Lee’s here everyday and Tasha’s here for an unknown amount of time. And maybe their baby,” Laura forced out the words still uncomfortable when spoken. “And maybe -”

“And Emma,” Bill added firmly.

“Hopefully,” Laura replied biting her bottom lip. “Either way - we need to figure something out. Because I’m going to kill these children.”

Bill chuckled at his wife’s frustration. 

“Stand up,” he instructed following his own command. 

“I don’t want to,” Laura whined. “Take them away - not me.”

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk.”

“A walk? I can’t go on a walk.”

“Sure you can. You need fresh air,” Bill said holding open Laura’s coat.

“I’m tired, my ankles are just beginning to look normal, and I have to prepare this report,” Laura protested half-heartedly - the thought of getting away and taking a walk appealing to her. 

“A short walk,” Bill insisted handing Laura her coat.

His suggestion was a good one. Once outside Laura took in a breath of fresh air and felt rejuvenated. Holding on to her husband’s arm they leisurely made their way down the streets of St. Petersburg. Laura let Bill guide them on their walk; however, it didn’t take her long to figure out their destination. 

“You pick the day I most hate our place to taunt me with my dream home?” Laura asked playfully bumping into Bill’s side. 

“You love this house. It always makes you feel better,” Bill reminded wrapping his arm around her back.

“Usually,” Laura admitted standing to admire the famed Juliet balcony. “Always. I just love this house. I wonder what it’s like inside.”

“Funny you say that,” Bill grinned holding up keyes. 

“What that?” Laura gasped stunned at the object in her husband’s hand.

“Yours. If you want them.”

“Mine?” Laura asked in disbelief. “How? It’s never been listed.”

“It wasn’t. Everyone knows you love this house. Fritz’s brother heard that the family was looking to sell and gave me a heads up. You want to check it out?” Bill asked nodding towards the door.

“Yes!”

It was amazing. The inside was everything she had imagine. A beautiful entry with marble floors, a chandelier and a breathtaking staircase. In front of the house was a large office with a built in bookshelves and detailed wood paneling. In the back, french doors led to a perfectly laid out kitchen with a spacious informal dining area. The ceiling of the dining room opened high to the second floor and opened out to a breathtaking patio and rose garden. 

“I wanted tell you about it for your birthday but you were in the hospital. And then Lee. I wanted to wait -”

“Wait?! You’ve been keeping this from me for weeks?” Laura cried turning around. 

“I wanted to wait for the right moment-”

“Right moment might have been when we had four teenagers and two full bathrooms - one of which is ours!”

Bill could see that his shining moment was quickly fading. Eager to save the happy moment he decided to show her his other surprise.

“Check this out,” Bill said opening a door in the atrium to reveal an elevator. “You don’t have to worry about the stairs.”

“We’re not telling the kids about this,” Laura grinned gleefully.

“Care for a ride Mrs. Adama?”

“Absolutely,” Laura said admiring the clean and bright elevator. “Why did you skip level two?”

“Because you need to get off your feet and I want to show you something,” Bill explained leading her to a closed door. “We can change it, if you don’t like it.”

“Okay,” Laura replied curiously. Sensing Bill’s apprehension she leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I’m sure I’ll love it. You haven’t let me down yet. Open this door General.”

Bill cautiously opened the door to reveal a neutrally decorated nursery with modern floral accents and pops of red. 

“I know you wanted to wait before we did this but-” 

“It’s perfect. It’s just like the picture,” Laura whispered walking around to inspect the immaculately decorated room that perfectly matched an image from a decorating magazine they looked at when she was pregnant the first time. “How did you remember?”

“I never forgot,” Bill said resting his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her and massaging her stomach. 

“I think we’re going to have a baby,” Laura confessed quietly resting her hands on his. 

“I think so too,” Bill agreed. “Now let’s get you off your feet and in our new bedroom. You can stay here tonight and I’ll go make sure Zak or any of the others didn’t run off.”

“Good plan. But can we just sit here for a minute?” Laura asked walking over to the couch. “I just want to be with you..... then you can go fight with the kids.”

“Better plan - sit down I'll rub your feet,” Bill instructed resting her swollen ankles on his lap. "You like it?"

"I love it."


	24. Chapter 24

“Where’s Lee? He didn’t join the kids at the movie,” Saul asked setting down a card. “Not that I mind so much.”

“Oh Saul,” Ellen chided slapping his hand. 

“He’s working. My dad got him a job at a friend’s law firm doing some filing.”

“At this hour?” Saul asked raising his eyebrow.

“Life of the law I guess. I don’t know. I’m thinking less about that and more about Kara in a movie theater with that Anders,” Bill confessed taking the trick.

“Don’t worry, I’m on it. Caprica’s new beau seems like a real piece of work so I put Leo on retainer for intel. I told him to sit between the girls and make sure everyone keeps their hands to themselves,” Saul assured.

“Leo’s making a fortune,” Ellen added gleefully taking the hand. “Especially after the whole Lee thing.”

“Boy’s saving for a car,” Saul replied proudly. “He’s got to make money some how. Where is that girl? Natalie?”

“Natasha,” Bill corrected. “She’s out with friends. Hopefully, she'll be back by curfew because we haven’t really figured this thing out.”

“I’d feel sorry for you Bill but I’m just too frakkin relieved I don’t have to deal with it,” Saul grinned lifting up his glass. “ And proud my Caprica kicked that no good boyfriend to the curb once and for all. Now I just need her to do it again.”

“Stop it!” Ellen ordered getting up from the table and pouring herself a glass of wine. “No more talk about the kids. Tonight if for us. You know this is our ten year anniversary.”

“Good God woman how many drinks have you had?” Saul demanded turning around. “We’ve been married for 17 years.”

“Not us. Us” Ellen clarified holding out her hands to the group. “It’s been ten years since Grozny. We’re a little late officially for our first euchre game - but we’ve been busy. Nevertheless, VE day has always been fun for us.”

“I’m pretty sure that us was for you Saul,” Bill replied with a smirk. “I’m going it alone.”

“May as well. I haven’t had a frakkin decent hand all night,” Saul said throwing down his cards and looking over at Laura. “You okay?”

The group turned and looked at Laura who had been quiet most the night but now sat with her cards on the table and her hands pressed on her abdomen.

“Laura?” Bill asked setting down his cards and placing his hand over hers. “You’re having a contraction.”

“It’s just started,” Laura replied cringing at the pressure.

“I’ll get a car,” Saul said getting up. “Ellen call Addison.”

“Everything is fine Laura. Dr. Brooks and Addie can stop this,” Ellen assured setting down her glass and following her husband out the room. “And even if she can’t, you’re basically at your 35th week, the baby will be perfectly healthy.”

“Ellen’s right,” Bill said turning Laura to face him. “Look at me. We saw Emma last week. Even then, Addie said she’d be ok.”

“Her lungs,” Laura whispered. “Her lungs aren’t ready for this.”

“We don’t know they and even still they can give her medicine. They can postpone things. Your water hasn’t broke. There’s time.” Bill assured. “Look at me. Look at me Laura.”

Obediently Laura lifted her head and saw her husband looking at her with glistening blue eyes and a broad smile.

“Do I look worried?”

Laura shook her head. 

“I’m not worried. Everything is perfect. You’re healthy. Emma’s healthy. We’re going to have our little girl,” Bill said kissing her on the forehead.

“We? I feel like this is a lot of me having her right now.” she replied lightly rolling her eyes. “I forgot how much this hurts.”

“You can do it,” Bill encouraged. “Squeeze my hand but try not to break it.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Laura.”

At the sound of her name, Laura woke up with a start. Freed from the recurring dream at the Opera House she reached for her abdomen and felt nothing. 

“Laura,” Bill repeated resting his hand on her leg to calm her. “Look who I have with me.”

Lifting her head to look at her husband in the dimly lit room, Laura gasped at the sight of a baby in his arms.

“Emma,” Laura said breathlessly suddenly flooded with memories of the past thirty-six hours. The long and painful labor that she insisted on doing without pain relief. Bill and Addison encouraging her when it came time to push. The momentary silence that filled the room following Emerson’s grand entrance that was quickly replaced with a high pitched screech. 

Laura remembered Addison holding up the baby and her husband cutting the cord. When Emma had to be sent away for examination Laura insisted Bill go with her. It was almost all she could recall following the delivery process. Exhausted from over a day of labor she had quickly fallen asleep. Although Laura felt like she had slept for hours, a brief glance at the clock told her that she had been asleep for minutes before Bill returned with their baby.

“She’s perfectly healthy,” Bill announced with a big grin and teary eyes. “ They have to run some tests. Check her out. She might need an iv or to go under some lights. Addie didn’t want you to meet her for the first time in NICU.”

“I can hold her?” Laura asked in continued disbelief. 

“You earned it,” Bill said handing over the baby.

“She so tiny.”

“Four pounds seven ounces,” Bill reported proudly.

“Hello Emerson,” Laura greeted nervously kissing her forehead. “I love you. You’re such a pretty girl. A strong girl. You’re completely fine-”

“She’s better than fine,” Bill corrected.

“You’re Dad’s right - you’re perfect, ” Laura said with a grin. “We have a daughter Bill.”

“Yes we do....Mom,” Bill replied proudly. 

At the mention of her title, Laura thought about Kara and the boys for the first time all day. 

“Where are the kids?”

“Waiting impatiently in the lobby to meet their sister with your equally impatient parents.”

“It’s a good thing we have a bigger house because you are going to have tons of visitors,” Laura said sweetly to her peacefully sleeping daughter.

“Her social calendar is busier than ours,” Bill noted sitting down next to Laura and placing a kiss on Emma’s forehead. “My parents want to make a week long visit. This will probably be our first and last moment alone with her.”

“I’m sure no one will care to be awake for late night feedings,” Laura assured, her attention fully on Emma. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bill said staring at his wife. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I’m so glad you didn’t listen to me.”

“So you forgive me for sleeping with you under false pretenses?” Laura teased.

“Not my finest moment,” Bill admitted shamefully. 

“She’s waking up,” Laura noticed eagerly brushing her finger soothingly across the girl’s face. “Are you going to open those pretty eyes, Emma? Do you have those Adama blues?”

“Probably only for a moment. She has your auburn hair, I think she’s going to have your eyes too.”

“You think so?”

“I think she could only be so lucky.”

“Hi you two- three,” Addison corrected entering the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Good. Go away,” Laura said trying her best to ignore her sister’s presence. 

“Sorry hun,” Addison apologized. “I have to take Emma but hopefully just for a short while. I think there is a really good chance that I’ll be bringing her right back. Everything looks really good so far, we just have to make sure.”

“If you must,” Laura replied, reluctantly handing Emma to her aunt. “Be careful.”

“I’ll try. I’ve only held a few hundred babies,” Addison muttered. “Come on cutie. I promise I won’t give you a shot. I can’t promise a nurse won’t do it but it won’t be me. I’m gunning to be your favorite aunt.”

“Go with her,” Laura instructed pushing Bill off the bed. “I don’t want her brainwashing our baby.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Bill chuckled. “You get some sleep. I’ll try to keep the visitors at bay. At least for a little while.”

“Sounds good,” Laura said resting her head against the pillow. “I love you, Admiral.”

“I love you too, Madam President.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Give her to me Lee,” Kara ordered holding out her hands.

“You just held her.”

“Like an hour ago. You’re going to have your own kid soon. Give her up.”

“Nice Kara,” Lee shot back at the tiring dig. “Shouldn’t you be packing up for your trip.”

“Already done,” Kara said pointing to her bag in the corner before taking Emma from Lee. “Don’t need to bring much since it’s a shopping trip,”

“I thought it was an artist tour of Italy.”

“Slash shopping adventure,” she replied with a grin.

“It’s not fair,” Zak groaned playing with his black labrador puppy. “You get to go to Italy and we have to spend a week in Moscow with Papa and Grandma.”

“Sucks doesn’t it? What can I say? My mom is way cooler than yours.”

“At least you’ll get to relax and play with Lobo. I have to work the entire time.”

“Enough with the chit chat,” Bill ordered entering the room. “Papa will be here any minute and I want you boys and Tasha to meet them at the car. If they come in and see Emma they’ll insist on staying another week. Lee help Tasha with her bags and get her downstairs. Zak take Lobo outside - you’ll have a long car ride.”

“Yes sir,” the boys groaned reluctantly but obediently following orders.

“And you Miss,” he said turning to Kara. “Give me Emma, get your bag and meet Di downstairs. You need to leave for the airport in 15 minutes.”

“You’re not even going to pretend to miss us,” Kara teased, picking up her bag and heading downstairs.

“I’ll miss you plenty - but not tonight,” Bill said following her to the kitchen. “After parade of visitors I’m very much looking forward to a quiet night.”

“I’m not offended. I won’t miss you either,” Kara shot back sticking out her tongue.

“You won’t miss me?” Laura asked with fake indignation hearing the tail end of the conversation.

“Maybe tomorrow. Tonight Di and I will be busying exploring Rome.”

“We’ll be just like Audrey,” Diana affirmed. “Perhaps, I’ll find a Joe Bradley.”

“Please don’t,” Laura moaned. “No chasing after boys.”

_Honk, honk_

“Boys!” Bill hollered at the sound of the car.

“You don’t have to yell,” Lee replied rolling his eyes. “We’re already at the door.”

“Oh,” Bll said his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his less than subtle attempt to empty the house. “Okay.”

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Zak assured putting a leash on Lobo. “Go somewhere we’re wanted.”

“You’re wanted. You all are,” Bill assured. “Papa less so.”

“Right Dad,” Zak laughed giving Bill a hug.

“You boys have fun. You too, Tasha. Stay out of trouble.”

“We’ll get out of your way too,” Diana said joining the group of departing Adamas.

“Do you have your passport?” Laura asked Kara playfully pulling on her ponytail.

“Yes.”

“Do you have your vitamins Tasha?” Laura asked, continuing the parental inquiry.

“Yes. And I have Addison’s number if there are problems,” Tasha replied eager to cut off the uncomfortable conversation.

“Lee, did you grab the allergy medication. It’s going to be a long ride with Lobo.”

“Gott’em,” Lee said holding up a pill container.

“Good.”

“What about me?” Zak asked indignantly.

“You get a kiss,” Laura said kissing his forehead.

_Honk, honk_

“Better hurry,” Laura urged guiding Zak to the door.

“Bye Dad. Bye Laura.”

 

“Let’s go Girlie. We’ve got a plane to catch.”

“Bye Mom,” Kara said giving Laura a hug. Purposefully bypassing the General Kara gave her sister a kiss before making her way to the door. “Bye Emma. I’m bring you back something awesome.”

“Hey, Starbuck.”

Kara stopped at Bill’s words and waited for what was coming.

“What do you hear?”

“Nothing but the rain.”

“Grab your gun and bring in the cat.”

“Bang, bang, bang.”

* * *

 

“Do you hear that?” Bill asked walking over to the bed to join his wife and daughter.

“No. What?” Laura asked with concern looking up from a nursing Emma to better listen. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. Silence. No screaming or fighting or loud music or complaining or whining,” Bill replied with a knowing smile, taking a seat next to Laura. “No eager grandparents giving ‘helpful’ suggestions or waking a perfectly peaceful baby.”

Laura suppressed a grin at Bill’s remarks. “It is an unusual occurrence.”

“How’s our girl?”

“She’s good. She’s hungrier than usual.”

“A growing baby,” Bill noted grabbing something from the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Laura asked curiously.

“Wanna trade?” he asked holding out a small box wrapped in pink paper.

“That’s for me?”

“Kind of,” Bill teased a playful glint in his blue eyes.

“Kind of? What does that mean?”

“Give me Emma and you can find out.”

“Fine,” Laura reluctantly agreed handing over the baby. “This better be good.”

When Laura picked up the box she froze at the sound of a faint but recognizable jingle.

“Open it,” Bill encouraged.

With shaking hands, she managed to remove the wrapping and take off the lid from the box. Brushing a tear away from her cheek Laura picked up a sterling silver rattle and shook it gently.

“I can’t believe you kept this,” Laura said in disbelief, recalling the morning she spent packing up the painful momentos so many years ago. “I thought you got rid of everything.”

“I put it in storage. Just in case you ever wanted it. I’ll admit it didn’t occur to me that we might actually have a little girl to give it to,” Bill admitted gazing down at Emma. “But it just goes to show you - never lose faith. Read it.”

“Read it?” Laura repeated surprised, putting on her glasses she noticed the engraving for the first time.

_Emerson Elizabeth Adama, Sine Qua Non._


End file.
